Project Summary/Abstract: Gastrointestinal Cancer Program (GICP) The Gastrointestinal Cancer Program (GICP) is a new Program in the FPBCC, established during the current cycle of support. The overall goals of the GICP are to better understand the pathogenesis and pathophysiology of GI cancers, identify and validate new diagnostic and prognostic tools for GI cancer management, and develop new therapeutic options for patients with GI malignancies. To address these goals, the GICP has been organized into three interacting themes, each of which integrates basic and translational science: Mechanisms of GI Tumorigenesis, Biomarkers, and Novel Treatment Approaches. The establishment of the GICP reflects the success of a longstanding Working Group in Pancreatic Cancer at UNMC, the foundation of which includes a SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer and a robust Rapid Autopsy Program for comprehensive collection of tissues from pancreatic cancer patients. Additional support for research initiatives in pancreatic cancer comes from several multi-investigator grants in the area of biomarker discovery and validation and novel treatment approaches. Accomplishments in pancreatic cancer have recently been extended to colon cancer, with recruitment of five investigators with expertise in colon cancer research serving to lay the foundation for this developing focus area through strong translational research initiatives and promising clinical potential. The Program is co-led by a clinician scientist, Sarah Thayer, MD, PhD and a basic scientist, Jennifer Black, PhD, with complementary expertise in pancreatic cancer pathogenesis and treatment and basic mechanisms of colon cancer and biomarkers, respectively. The Program has 22 members from eight departments, and includes 12 basic scientists and 10 clinician scientists. The Co-Directors leverage their expertise to enhance inter- and intra-programmatic collaboration through the development of new shared resources, the evaluation and funding of pilot projects supporting the GICP mission, the attraction of high profile speakers for Grand Rounds and regular seminar series, the organization of regular programmatic meetings, and the identification of opportunities for clinical advancement of research findings. These activities have promoted a strongly collaborative group as demonstrated by inter- and intra-programmatic publications and grants. Clinical investigators have facilitated the translation of recent preclinical findings into new therapeutic clinical trials. Total peer-reviewed funding for the program is currently $7.13M; direct costs amount to $4.79M of which 74% is from the National Cancer Institute. 386 manuscripts were published by GICP investigators during the previous funding period, of which 17% are intra-programmatic, 31% are inter- programmatic, and 11% are both intra- and inter-programmatic. Strategic planning for the upcoming funding period includes growth of the colon cancer research focus, recruitment of clinical faculty, and the relocation of basic and clinical GICP investigators into a new 10-story FPBCC building on the UNMC campus.